


Ex Libris

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Ex Libris

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Ex Libris

Intro Info  
Category: Slash, PG13  
Spoilers: None  
March 1999  
Summary: Pendrell/Spender. Meta-fic written to celebrate the opening of the Spenderfic list.  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me.

* * *

Ex Libris by Halrloprillalar

Spender walked around the library, admiring the bound volumes lining the shelves. He ran his finger along the spines and breathed in the slightly dusty smell of paper before sitting in a creaking leather chair.

The library wasn't new, but he'd recently had it organised and re-decorated. He smiled a little, remembering the nice young man who'd come to catalogue the books. And now he had a steady source of new stories. No more scrambling around in out of the way bookshops, pawing through piles and piles to find a mention of his name.

Putting his feet up, he began to slide into a catnap. He stiffened and grabbed his weapon when he heard the door creak. Pendrell appeared through the stacks and Jeff relaxed.

"Jeez, Jeff, it's only me." Pendrell took the other chair. "I haven't been here for a while -- busy with my move. I like what you've done with the place."

"Thanks. Can't let you get ahead of me."

Pendrell raised his eyebrows. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Anything you can have, I can have." Spender sat up straighter.

"Don't you think it's a little soon to be so ambitious?" Pendrell frowned a little. "Wait a bit, until you've matured as a fanfic character."

Spender grinned. "I don't think I'm ambitious -- I've already got everything you have."

"A fanatical champion?"

"Oh, yes." Spender leaned forward. "More fanatical than yours, I think."

"That's a matter of opinion. Loyal fans who are in denial?"

"Check."

Pendrell pondered a moment. "A mailing list?"

"Brand spanking new." A look of chagrin passed over Spender's face. "Uh... 'spanking' is just a figure of speech, by the way, in case any authors are reading this."

"You'll get yours, I'm sure. An archive?"

"Yes, for a long time now."

"I have two." Pendrell didn't even try to hide his smirk. "But you've never had hot sex with Krycek."

It was Spender's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Sure I have. Lots of times."

"You have?" Pendrell flushed red. "You...you...if I weren't slashed with you in so many stories already, I'd leave right now."

Spender wondered how he could have forgotten how cute Pendrell looked when he got mad. "You know, we have been slashed in a lot of stories."

Pendrell didn't answer.

Getting up, Spender crossed over and perched on the arm of Pendrell's chair. "Hot stories." Pendrell looked away. "Like Shae D'el. Like Armani." Putting a finger under his chin, Spender turned Pendrell to face him. "Like this one."

"This one? Give me a break." Pendrell didn't quite succeed at making his voice derisive. "I saw the author's name. I saw the PG13 rating."

"That's OK. It means we start in with a slow, lingering kiss, building in intensity, then leave things up to each reader's imagination." Spender ran the finger across Pendrell's mouth and up over his cheekbone. "And you know what kind of imaginations these readers have..."

Pendrell lifted his face. "OK, but I hope nobody shows this one to--" The name was lost inside Spender's kiss, slow, lingering, and building in intensity. They fit themselves together in the chair, a sweet tangle of arms and legs and tightly pressing bodies.

The last page turned.

F I N I S

* * *

Feedback? You can email me at .


End file.
